


Observer

by 18_ianyan



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, the other members only get mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18_ianyan/pseuds/18_ianyan
Summary: Hyejoo thinks herself as the audience in a play. Only there to watch the events unfold.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Observer

**Author's Note:**

> the setting is in a world where the last lie your soulmate told you will be tattooed on your arm. hope you guys enjoy, this is my first time writing any sort of fanfic, but i just like loona and i can't get this idea out of my head. sorry if it's pretty short and filled with mistakes too, i'm not that great a writer.

Hyejoo has seen the concept of soulmates form and sever relationships over the 19 years she’s been in the world. She considers herself an observer in a play, always watching the actors, but never having a significant role herself.

She recalls how the words “I like someone else.” was tattooed on her sister Hyunjin’s arm, when her best friend turned girlfriend, Heejin tried to avoid her back when they were in high school. When she pointed those words out to her dummy sister, Hyejoo swore that it was the brightest she’s ever seen Hyunjin smile. Their confession was cheesy, and Hyejoo was there to watch it all. She acted all disgusted back then, but in reality, she was happy for her sister. She always thought it was only a matter of time those two got together. 

She remembers how “I’ll be at home, waiting for you.” was imprinted on her cousin Sooyoung’s arm, and the panic it caused her when they saw that Haseul, Sooyoung’s long-time friend, wasn’t in their shared apartment. It was hard comforting her cousin and telling her that Haseul was fine. She even went as far as stopping the older girl from reaching out to the cops due to her panic. After all, Hyejoo knew what Haseul was planning. The pure shock she saw on Sooyoung’s face when the short-haired girl asked her to be her girlfriend was all it took for Hyejoo to know that it was all worth it. And maybe, the free food she got from Haseul was also a bonus.

For her close friend Jinsol, it was slightly different. “I love you.” were the words on her arm, and she was sure her current girlfriend Jiwoo was her soulmate. Hyejoo believed that too, and seeing the words on her friend’s arm worried her at first. She was ready to confront Jiwoo for hurting her friend. However, the moment the cheerful girl asked her help to pick out a ring for Jinsol, she immediately changed her mind. Hyejoo remembers Kim Jiwoo and the pure love shining in her eyes as she knelt on one knee to ask that important question. Perhaps, “I love you.” wasn’t enough to capture the love she had for Jinsol, she muses.

And now, Hyejoo thinks. Why can’t she have a story like that? Her face feels wet again as she recalls the news of a plane on its way to Iceland crashing into the ocean. She wipes her tears, but they fall uncontrollably even though years have past since that moment. The words “I’ll come back soon, don’t worry about it, crybaby.” now forever engraved on her arm. Haunting her in her daily life and in her dreams.

“Chaewon…please come back."


End file.
